


Thor's Hammer (and Other Weapons of Mass Destruction)

by borgmama1of5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borgmama1of5/pseuds/borgmama1of5
Summary: Of course we fans loved seeing Sam with Thor's Hammer in the montage of hunts Mrs. Butters steered them toward. But I wanted to know what the heck they were hunting that required that much firepower...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Thor's Hammer (and Other Weapons of Mass Destruction)

Sam reached for the almost-empty jar of lamb's blood and wondered if that was something Mrs. Butters could help with. He still wasn't completely comfortable with trusting her, but Dean was so darn happy after the last party—the 4th of July celebration that had ended with fireworks in the field behind the bunker. He smiled to himself remembering Dean’s whoop when Mrs. Butters magicked the final series of starbursts into the image of the Impala, only in shimmering silver and gold.

"I don't think we have enough blood for two knives, Dean." When Dean didn't respond, Sam turned around to see his brother studying the contents of what Dean had dubbed the ‘Don’t Mess with these Mother-Fuckers’ weapons cabinet.

"Dean?" he asked again.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...we don't need no stinkin' lamb's blood...We got this!" Dean was grinning widely, his hand hovering over the haft of Thor's Hammer.

"Uh, Dean..."

"C'mon, Sam, how long have we had this thing and we've never used it? Don’tcha ever wanna give something a good smackdown just because you can?"

"I..."

"Look, smashing a djinn's head in is as good as using lamb's blood, we've done it before, if their head’s a bloody pulp they're not like Leviathans that can regurgitate it. And you just said we're out of lamb’s blood."

"You mean regenerate, Dean.”

Sam noticed his brother never actually touched the weapon and he allowed himself a momentary gloat that he had been the one who’d wielded it in the auction house—how many years ago had that been? He’d been the one who’d stashed it in the trunk and then moved it into the bunker. Dean had never attempted to handle it, at least not in front of Sam, but Sam would lay money that Dean had tried to pick it up surreptitiously and couldn’t. Which didn’t mean he was any less worthy than Sam. Probably was one of those ‘bonds to whoever uses it’ spells. Probably.

Dean’s grin widened. “I know, you use ol’ Mjolnir here and I’ll use the grenade launcher! That’ll make short work of however many djinn are holed up in Griggsville. Heck, we can be there, take ‘em out, and be back for supper! Mrs. Butters said she was going to make chicken pot pie with cherry pie for dessert!”

“Mjolnir _and_ the grenade launcher? Isn’t that overkill, Dean?” Even as he said it, though, Sam knew he was going to go along with it. 

After all, these milk runs from the monster radar were getting so routine as to be almost boring. It would be fun to spice it up a bit. And, he would never admit it to Dean, but the idea of playing Thor did sound like fun. Besides, of the two of them, he had the hair for it.


End file.
